Angeles
by Viridiana
Summary: El primer capitulo es un song fics y lo demas son epilogos despues de ese dia... TERMINADO
1. Angeles

Song fic de "La Vision de Escaflowne¨

Angeles

Escrita por: Viridiana

Nota / significan pensamientos

Una chica de hermosos ojos verdes; no puede dejar mirar aquella luna tan bella, que iluminaba esa noche el cielo. Y solo una pequeña palabra casi como un susurro:

-Van

_Así es la ley_

_Hay un ángel_

_ Hecho para mí_

Una gran habitación, una gran cama, un gran closet y una gran ausencia era lo que rodeaban a un joven rey de ojos color rubí.

No había nada que el necesitara: tenía un gran reino que en 5 había logrado crecer en todo su esplendor, unos buenos amigos que de vez en cuando iban a visitarlos, esas visitas eran las que le levantaban el ánimo. Es que desde que Millerna y Dryden habian decidido estar juntos eran imparables y más con la llegada de su primogénito: Marcus. Y es que cuando ese pequeño llegaba al reino de Van todo el mundo se ponía de cabeza. Allen y Serena siempre acompañaban a los reyes en sus visitas.

¿Qué más podía pedir este guapo rey? Algo muy importante: una joven de ojos verdes de la luna fantasma.

_Te conocí_

_El tiempo se me fue_

_Tal como llego_

Hitomi había dejado crecer su cabello desde que llego de Gaea. Sigue siendo una atleta y estudio la carrera de Medicina pediátrica. Ese día en el hospital estaba distraída cosa rara en la Dra. Kanzaki ya que era de las mejores y nunca se veía como ese día.

-Hitomi ey HITOMI!

-Eh Yukari no grites van a decir que estas loca.

-No dormiste otra vez¿verdad? Por que no vas a buscarlo

Buscarlo, esa era la solución Yukari a cada instante se lo recordaba. No había podido dejar de contarle sus aventuras a su intima así que era la única que sabía todo y siempre le decía lo mismo. Si así de fácil fuera. De seguro a estas alturas Fanelia ya tendría Reina y hasta heredero al trono. ¿Por qué se torturaba con esas cosas?

_Y te falle_

_Te hice tanto daño_

_Tantos años yo_

-Oye ¿si vas a revisar a Mamoru?

-Claro

-Si vas a venir a cenar a mi casa hoy. Amano tiene ganas de verte.

-Como crees que me lo voy a perder. Hoy cumplen 3 años de casados y también vamos a celebrar los primeros 8 meses de Mamoru. Por que este pequeño esta más sano que nosotras dos juntas.

-Oíste pequeño

Besa su madre al pequeño que tiene en sus brazos…

¿Como será un hijo de Van y mío? Hay Hitomi que cosas piensas. Ni siquiera te diste un beso con el y piensas de esta manera. /

-Entonces ¿nos vemos hoy en la noche?

-No te voy a fallar. Es mas hoy salgo temprano a si me da tiempo de ir a mi casa y arreglarme con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Cuento contigo. Sayonara amiga.

La joven Dra. Iba despreocupa por las calles de Tokio que era la ciudad donde trabajaba.

¿Qué me pondré? Hay Van cual será la ropa que mas te guste que lleve… Te extraño, quiero verte, te necesito…/

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a una parte de la calle en que no había iluminación…

-Oye preciosa ¿a donde vas tan solita?

Hitomi apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba rodeada por 3 hombres y la estaban acorralando a un callejón sin salida.

-Yo… este…les doy lo que quieran llevense mi bolso traigo dinero en efectivo, pero no me hagan nada…

A duras penas podía contener las lagrimas que sentía le ardían en los ojos…

-¿Y quien dijo que queríamos dinero?

-Sabes, tienes un lindo cuerpo…

/Van ayúdame no me dejes sola/

En Gaea….

-Allen ¿oíste eso?

Pregunto Van

-¿Qué?

-La voz de Hitomi llamándome, me esta pidiendo ayuda…

-¿Estas seguro?

La Tierra

-¡No! Suéltenme, no me toques, cerdo

-De que te quejas preciosa, a lo mejor hasta te gusta y pides mas

En un intento desesperado Hitomi araño de la cara a uno de los violadores y al otro le dio una cachetada. El tercero aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cara que la aturdió. El 1 en un arranque le desabrocho la blusa y le propino varios golpes en el cuerpo y cara…

/Van AYUDAME, no me dejes aquí…/

En ese instante nadie supo bien lo que paso, solo que una luz cegó a los tipos que estaban ahí. Y un chico de aspecto extraño tenía la ira plasmada en sus ojos… En menos de lo que se imaginaron los 3 sujetos estaban en el piso inconscientes. El joven avanzo hacia la muchacha que estaba en el piso y con sangre en el rostro…

-¿Hi...hi...tomi?

-Van, veniste sabía que no me ibas a dejar sola…

Y en el momento cayo desmayada; un haz de luz cubrió el callejón aquel tan oscuro…

_Pase por todo sin pesar_

_Te ame sin casi amar_

_Y al final quien me salvo_

_El ángel que quiero yo_

-Mira Merle han llegado. Y han caído en la tumba de los padres de Van.

La emoción en el castillo no se hizo esperar, después de que el caballero de rubia cabellera, divisara la columna de luz.

-Rápido, vayan por ellos.

Merle señalo a los guardias que estaban cerca de ahí

-Si Dama.

Mientras tanto a lado de Escaflowne. Un desorientado Rey reacciona del lugar donde están…

-Si, no hay duda estamos en Fanelia. –Corre hacia la poseedora de los ojos mas bellos que existían (Según el) –Hitomi, despierta dime que estas bien… Malditos sean los que te han atacado…

-No maldigas Van, un Rey debe de ser cortes…

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo estoy un poco magullada. Van… podrías un momento de dejar de abrazarme tan fuerte, me duele el cuerpo.

Y es que Van si darse cuenta recostó a Hitomi en sus piernas, la abraza hacia si mismo y estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. El sonrojo por parte de ambos no se hizo esperar.

-Disculpa –Alejándose un poco de su rostro y suavizando su fuerza –No me di cuenta.

-No importa, me gusta tenerte cerca.

-Mira tu rostro, esta ensangrentada y tu ropa rasgada; como puede haber gente con tan bajos instintos –Cerrando sus ojos con el coraje que llevaba por dentro.

-Van… te extrañe… Quería verte… -Ocultando sus ojos para que Van no viera el sonrojo que la inundaba.

-Yo también te extrañe y perdona si soy osado; pero, hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te fuiste…

-Umh –Volteándolo a ver casi morada de todo lo que estaba oyendo. – ¿A que te refieres?

-A… esto…

Y lentamente fue juntando su rostro con la persona que mas amaba. Hitomi no se lo esperaba; pero se dejo llevar y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar el momento. Aquel pequeño roce había dado una paz y tranquilidad a sus almas que estaban deseosas de ese encuentro entre el habitante de Gaea y la de La Luna Fantasma. Fue corto, pero lleno con todo el amor y dulzura que desde hace años; se profesaban, sin que un día faltara.

Se corto ese instante mágico cuando Hitomi, cayó desmayada…

-Van, no sabia que podías hacer a las personas desmayarse con solo un beso…

-¿Qué haces ahí Allen; ayúdame a llevarla al palacio?

-Amo Van que le paso a Hitomi; esta muy mal.

-Luego les explicare, ahora lo importante es que un Dr. la revise.

_De nuevo tú_

_Te cuelas en mis huesos_

_Dejándome tú beso junto al corazón_

_Y otra vez tú_

_Abriéndome tus alas_

_Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor_

_Por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo_

Habian pasado dos días desde que Hitomi estaba de regreso. Y había estado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo; cosa que a Van le angustiaba por que según el, ya era tiempo de aclarar sus sentimientos.

-Umh. Que bueno que el despertador no ha sonado, eso quiere decir que hoy no tengo turno tan temprano. Así puedo seguir soñando con el…

-¿Turno¿Con quien estabas soñando?

-Un momento -Abriendo los ojos -¿Van? Entonces no fue un sueño y paso… todo lo vi.…

-Si. Perdóname si no puede llegar antes. Mira como te dejaron esos salvajes.

Y es que el rostro estaba morado por los golpes, el labio inflamado. Y ni que decir de su cuerpo, Millerna estaba segura que tenia 2 costillas rotas una de cada lado. Además de múltiples moretones en este.

-Lo importante es que llegaste a tiempo. Y eso te lo agradezco. –Enderezándose de la cama.

-No. Mejor acuéstate. Descansa que yo no me voy a separa de aquí.

-Pero que dirá la reina…

-¿Reina¿De que estas hablando? Si yo no me he casado. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Eh este… nadie. Es que yo pensé… -Sonrojándose por su comentario.

-Te he estado esperando… Y ahora que estas aquí no puedo dejarlo pasar. Hitomi ¿Te quieres casar conmigo y ser mi reina?

En el acto el Rey se hincó a lado de la cama con una cajita, de color vino como sus ojos. La bario y había un anillo con esmeraldas alrededor y un rubí en el medio (se nota que son el color de los ojos de ambos) Si, era un anillo de compromiso…

-Se ve que venias preparado… Mirando lo que tenia su "Ángel" en las manos

-Lo que pasa es que lo he traído estos 2 días conmigo, por si despertabas dártelo. Este anillo lo mande hacer hace 3 años esperando a que regresaras y poder dártelo. Pero si no te gusta no hay problema. Cerrando la caja.

-¿Por qué lo guardas? –Van la miro confundido -¿Qué no vas a ponérmelo?

-Hitomi… eso quiere decir que…-Con la boca abierta y abriéndola

-Si, su majestad acepto.

_Cuando estoy fatal_

_Ya no se que hacer ni adonde ir_

_Me fijo en ti_

_Y te siento cerca_

_Pensando en ir_

_El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tu estas_

_Mi vida cambio_

_El ángel que quiero yo_

Unos gritos se dejaron oír desde la puerta y al voltear; inmediatamente Van abrió la puerta. Y ahí en el piso estaban Merle, Dryden, Allen y recargadas en la puerta Millerna y Serena.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? Mirando a todos los que estaban delante de el.

-Amo Van, yo les dije que no los interrumpieran; ni que estuvieran cerca de aquí. Pero ya ve no me hicieron caso.

Todos se levantaron de ahí felicitándolos y cerrando la puerta.

-Parece que teníamos público. –La chica de la Luna Fantasma no pudo evitar reírse al recordar la escena.

-Hitomi…

-si Van

-Ai shiteru

-Van Ai shiteru

_De nuevo tú_

_Te cuelas en mis huesos_

_Dejándome tú beso junto al corazón_

_Y otra vez tú_

_Abriéndome tus alas_

_Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor_

_Por que tú eres el ángel que quiero yo_

Notas de autora:

¡Lo hice, lo hice! Es mi primer fic aqui y espero que no haya quedado mal. La canción (si la han oído) me darán la razón de que es súper romántica y que (claro esta) tiene que ver con nuestros personajes. Es de Robbie Wiiliams. Cualquier cosa, abucheos, felicitaciones, etc. Dejen reviews y diganme si quieren que haga continuacion o cualquier cosa.

Ah se me olvidaba tiene una dedicación especial: Mikkichan. Te lo dedico tu fuiste la que me inspiraste en toda esta locura de los fan fics. Espero que te guste!

Atte.

Viridiana


	2. EPILOGO 1

**HOLA! **

**YA SE QUE ME DIJERON QUE QUERIAN CAPITULO, PERO A POCO NO LES PARECE MEJOR UN EPILOGO? VAS A HACER MAS O MENOS 3 INCLUYENDO ESTE Y SOLO ME VOY A CENTRAR EN ESTA PAREJITA (AUNQUE VAN A HACER APARICIONES LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES).**

**UNA ADVERTENCIA TIENE UNA ESCENAS UN POCO LIME POR FAVOR SI SIENTES QUE DAÑAN TU INTEGRIDAD NO LAS LEAS.**

**LA VISION DE ESCAFLOWNE NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ESTO SOLO LO HAGO PARA FINES DE DIVERSION DE LOS FANS DE ESTA SERIE.**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

Epilogo 1.

"Nuestro compromiso y boda"

Este día era muy especial para el Rey de Fanelia. Por fin (como decían algunos ancianos) iba a sentar cabeza. La elegida era nada más y nada menos que la mujer de la Luna Fantasma. Hitomi Kanzaki. Y aunque nadie sabe a ciencia a cierta como es que regreso, y como fue que estaba tan maltrecha, cuando la vieron por primera vez el día que hicieron oficial el compromiso real…

-Merle, no puedo salir con estos moretones. Mira, aun tengo el derrame en el ojo y todavía me duelen los moretones. Además con el remedio "mágico" que me trajeron los médicos tengo el labio hinchado y todavía se ve la cicatriz. ¡Ahí no Merle¡Como crees que voy a salir así!

Y es que aunque ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel infortunado accidente; aun se veían huellas en el cuerpo, cara y alma de ella.

-Ya sabes que al amo Van no le importa nada de eso. Y tu nunca haz sido fijada en esos detalles… Mira el vestido que te mando a traer el Amo, esta hermoso.

El vestido, no había duda, era de un gusto exquisito. Era de un color marfil. Con detalles de flores en la parte baja de la falda. La parte de arriba era de una forma recta, cuando Hitomi lo vio pensó que era parecido a los vestidos de noche en la tierra. El escote era discreto, en forma redonda. La parte trasera era un escote hasta media espalda. No había otra cosa que decir mas que exquisito…

-Si, Merle. Tiene un gusto para la ropa de mujer muy bello. No se como disimular con el maquillaje los golpes. –Se para del tocador donde estaba sentada y se dirige hacia su cama donde se acuesta. – ¿No podríamos posponerlo?

-Ya sabes que no, hermosa. Lo atrasamos ya bastante tiempo hasta que te pudieras parar de la cama.

Hitomi salto de la cama y se dirigió hasta su interlocutor que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Y le dio un beso sin importarle que les estuvieran mirando.

-Hola. ¿Dónde haz estado toda la mañana? Te he estado esperando, me dijiste que íbamos a pasar la mañana juntos. –Y aun sin romper el abrazo lo veía a ojos y le hacia pucheros como una niña, su niña…

-Hola, oye voy a ausentarme mas tiempo para que me recibas así… Y no estuve aquí, bonita por que he tenido que recibir a los invitados. Así que ya no pongas tantos pretextos y alístate por que dentro de unas horas tendrás que bajar al salón principal.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Merle ayúdale a ponerse más hermosa de lo que ya es. –Le deposito un beso en sus labios y se encamino hacia el pasillo –Te amo…

-Yo también…

-Ya, ya. Déjense de cursilerías. Y metete a dar un baño Hitomi. Mientras yo llamo a las damas para que nos ayuden.

-Si.

Se metió a la tina que ya estaba preparada. Al quitarse el vestido le ocurría lo que ya tenia días de pasarle. En cuanto veía su cuerpo herido y cerraba los ojos revivía una y otra vez las caricias, las palabras, el respirar; todo lo que le había pasado esa noche. Una noche que aun sentía muy fresca…

Después de ese amargo recuerdo y del baño. Salio con la ropa interior y su camisón. Le pusieron el vestido. Le quedaba perfecto. El cabello lo tenía suelto en una media cola con rizos. En el maquillaje tuvieron que utilizar colores un poco más tenues que su piel para tapar lo morado. La sombra fue de un tono nacarado y sus pestañas lucían largas y rizadas. A los labios le dieron un toque rosado.

Unos toques en la puerta se oyeron, y de inmediato supieron que era Van el autor. Mientras iban por el amplio y largo pasillo, platicaban de lo elegantes y arreglados que se veían. El Rey venia con el traje de gala usado en Fanelia (Algo parecido al traje que uso Dryden en la boda con Millerna). Al fondo se alcanzaban a divisar varias luces. –Espera aquí, en un momento vengo por ti. Tengo que anunciarte…

Hitomi asintió y espero. Su corazón latía muy rápido, que sentía que podía salírsele en cualquier momento. Hasta que oyó la voz de su "Ángel"

-Gracias por venir. Como todos saben esta reunión es para hacer oficial mi compromiso. Yo Van Slanzar Fanel tengo el honor de comprometerme con Hitomi Kanzaki de La Luna de las Ilusiones. –Se acerco hacia donde estaba y le murmuro: Tranquila todo esta bien. –Ella es la mujer que amo, próxima Reina de Fanelia y futura madre de los descendientes de esta tierra de dragones.

Se dejaron oír aplausos por toda la sala. Y empezó a sonar una especia de vals. Que como ya le habían explicado a Hitomi era costumbre en Fanelia que anunciándose el compromiso los novios bailaran. Y así paso.

Se empezaron a mover al compás de la música. Todo era mágico, perfecto. Nada podía salir mal esa noche. Y así fue, independiente de los celos de Van cuando varios de los jóvenes de la reunión quisieron bailar con ella. Todo transcurrió bien.

* * *

Al paso de esa semana se empezaron los preparativos por que al parecer al rey le urgía casarse con aquella joven. Hitomi al paso de los días se ponía más y más nerviosa; entre las próximas responsabilidades y pensar en la noche de bodas la ponía con los nervios de punta.

Por fin había pasado la semana y era el gran día…

-Merle. ¿Y si no soy una buena Reina? Van quedaría en ridículo. ¿Y si…

-¡Ya cállate Hitomi! Dices puras tonterías –La toma de los hombros y queda frente a ella. -¿A que le tienes miedo? Tu eres una gran persona y muy fuerte. Anda vamos a arreglarte.

-Si, por que déjame informarte que es de mala educación que los invitados te estén esperando

-¡Millerna! –Y ambas mujeres corrieron a abrazarla pero antes de llegar se dieron cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

-¿No se habían dado cuenta¿Con este estomago que me cargo? Si que andan despistadas. Ya tengo poco más de 6 meses

-Que bueno. Y Dryden ¿Cómo ha estado? –Era Merle la que estaba hablando

-Bien. Esta hablando con Van en su alcoba. Creo que también tiene problemas para arreglarse… Siéntate aquí Hitomi que entre Merle y yo te vamos a arreglar –La sienta frente al tocador

-Esta bien. Que bueno que estés aquí…

-Quien lo diría Van. Tu casándote con Hitomi. Yo que pensaba que te ibas a quedar soltero toda la vida –Dryden no había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo de antes

-Si. Pero yo pensaba presentarle a unas amigas que tengo en Asturias. Alguna debía de gustarle –Ambos hombres (Allen y Dryden) soltaron carcajadas.

-Ya basta! Estoy aquí presente, y me molestan esos comentarios – El Rey no estaba muy contento con sus palabras –¿y que hacen aquí? Se supone que me iban a ayudar y no lo están haciendo

-Ya, ya. Deja te ayudo a ponerte la armadura. –Allen acercó la armadura al cuerpo de Van.

-¿Cómo ha estado Hitomi? Allen me comento como es que llego aquí. Ha de ver sido una experiencia traumante para ella –Dryden tomo asiento en un sillón que estaba cerca de ahí

-Al parecer bien. Los primeros días despertaba gritando que la soltaran y decía mi nombre una y otra vez… -La vista de Van se nublo

-Disculpa que te haga esta pregunta pero¿Estas seguro que no la…?

-No, creo que no. No se como hablar con ella de ese tema. –Golpea la mesa donde estaban todas sus cosas –Si hubiera llegado antes ni siquiera la hubiera golpeado

-Tranquilízate Van –Allen lo abrazo –Lo importante es que llegaste y que la protegiste

-¡PERO NO FUE SUFICIENTE! Debí haber llegado antes…-Unas lagrima se deslizaron por sus mejillas

TOC, TOC

-Su Majestad ya es hora

-Si, ya estoy listo. –Voltea a ver a sus dos amigos. Gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto.

-Intenta platicar con ella. Como ya no hay tiempo hazlo después de la ceremonia Además como dicen es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda. –Allen empezaba a caminar hacia a salida.

* * *

La ceremonia era en la tumba de Escaflowne (Se acuerdan donde estaba dormido Escaflowne en el anime, pues ahí) después de todos los trabajos de restauración Van había decidido, hacer una nueva.

Había sillas alrededor, cubiertas con tela blanca. El largo pasillo tenia una alfombra roja y al terminar había 2 tronos uno para Van y otro para Hitomi. Los sacerdotes ya habían llegado, los invitados también. Y un muy nervioso Van estaba al final del pasillo, con los sacerdotes a su alrededor.

De repente una música suave empezó a inundar el lugar. Y a lo lejos se podía ver a la novia que venia caminando hacia Van.

El vestido de ella era el blanco más puro que había visto alguien en ese lugar. Era de mangas largas de encaje, un cuello redondo que le llegaba un mas abajo del pecho (del cuello, pues). Su cuello estaba adornado con una joya de la fallecida Reina Varie. Sus cabellos iban rizados y sueltos, tenía un tocado de flores naturales y el velo que era largo al igual que la cola de su vestido. Se ve hermosa, era lo que repetía una y otra vez la cabeza del rey alado.

Al llegar con Van los sacerdotes empezaron a bendecirlos. La ceremonia de matrimonio fue muy bella. Hitomi y Van no dejaban de mirarse y sonreírse. Se notaba a leguas que estaban enamorados. Luego vino la ceremonia de la corona. Fue un poco más rígida que la de la boda; pero en realidad eso a ellos no les importaba, solo querían que todo esto acabara rápido.

Cuando todo hubo acabado se dirigieron todos al palacio ya estaba entrada la tarde, unas horas mas y caería la noche.

La recepción fue organizada al mas puro estilo de Fanelia, la tierra de los samuráis. Toda la decoración estaba hecha como en el antiguo Japón (según palabras de Hitomi). Todo se veía hermoso a la luz de las antorchas. La comida fue escogida por cada uno de los invitados, así que si; el joven Rey Chid quería algún plato exótico de su país eso era lo que el comería.

La pareja no se dejo ni un solo instante, aunque les pidieron que fueran a ver a los invitados ellos no querían separarse.

La fiesta transcurrió con tranquilidad a excepción de uno que otro Rey que se paso de copas (nunca faltan).

* * *

Había llegado el momento de que la pareja de recién casados se retirara a la alcoba que habían preparado para ellos. Ya que aunque las habitaciones de ambos eran amplias, no eran aptas para la vida de pareja que empezaban…

Cuando entraron se quedaron maravillados con lo que encontraron. Todo el cuarto estaba iluminado por velas y había pétalos flores blancas y rojas por todo el lugar. La cama estaba cubierta por un velo blanco al igual que las cobijas de la cama. Había frutas a lado de la cama.

_

* * *

_

_Te amare_

_Por que soy_

_Totalmente esclavo de tu amor_

* * *

-Esta hermoso Van. Gracias. –Lo besa

-Gracias por agradecérmelo, pero no fui yo. De seguro fue Merle por que ella me pidió junto con Millerna "decorarlo". Recuerdame que cuando las vea les agradezca. Ahora, cambiemos de tema, dígame ¿que se siente ser la esposa del Rey de Fanelia? –Se acerca hasta Hitomi que estaba sentada en la cama

-Pues déjemele decirle que se siente muy bien…

Empezaron a besarse, al principio un poco tímidos; pero al pasar los segundos se empezaron a poner cada vez más y más apasionado. Se separaron un poco y Van aprovecho para quitarle el tocado. Sus cuerpos iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por el ventanal y por las velas, empezaban los juegos de caricias. Hitomi ayudo a su esposo a zafarse la armadura y la ropa que llevaba puesta, el hizo lo mismo solo que con su vestido. De nuevo empezaron a besarse pero ahora con mucha más fuerza y más pasión, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos ser del otro…

_

* * *

_

_Te amare_

_Como soy_

_Por que donde vayas tú, yo voy_

* * *

Los labios de Van bajaron hasta el cuello de Hitomi que empezaba a hacer pequeños gemidos de placer. Ella se apretaba contra el cuerpo de el. Le acariciaba la espalda, sus uñas se aferraban a la camisa blanca que el portaba. Mientras ella le hacia eso el estaba bajando hacia su pecho, en un movimiento ágil que perturbo a Hitomi, le bajo su vestido a la altura de sus pechos. Hitomi se paro de la cama y se cubrió su pecho con el vestido…

-Dis…cúlpame es que yo… pensé… -Y Van se acercó a ella mientras veía como se acomodaba el vestido de vuelta

-No, no hiciste nada malo. Es solo que… -Empezó a llorar de una forma que se desgarro el corazón de su esposo

-Por favor no llores. ¿Qué tienes? Por favor dime algo… -La tomo en sus brazos y dejo que se desahogara en su pecho.

-Es… que aun… me duele pensar en ese día. Perdóname estoy sucia para ti. –Cada vez era más lastimoso su llanto.

-No. Tú eres perfecta para mí. –La toma de la barbilla y le da un beso en la punta de su nariz. -¿Por qué no me habías dicho como te sentías sobre ese día¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Es que yo pensé que me ibas a dejar de amar. Y pues… me da pena hablar contigo sobre ese día, no quiero que te alteres… -Ahora fue el turno de ella de darle un beso en la nariz.

-Eres una tontita, como crees que te voy a dejar de amar. –Se inclino para besar a su esposa y un beso que empezaba a disipar las dudas en la cabeza de Hitomi.

_

* * *

_

_Te amare_

_Solo a ti_

_Nadie puede hacerte más feliz_

* * *

-Van… Esa noche pues… Aparte de golpearme… Unos momentos antes de que tu llegaras a salvarme… esas personas… me estaban…. Tocando en partes donde nadie nunca me había tocado…y antes de que ellos hicieran otra cosa llegaste tu –Nuevas lagrima empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas –Perdóname Van se que debí haber hablado contigo de esto antes de la boda, pero no sabia como…

-¡MALDICION! Te juro que si hubiera llegado antes esto no te hubiera pasado. Perdóname tú a mí, por haber sido tan lento. Yo, que el día de hoy jure protegerte, no pude hacerlo aun cuando tu ni siquiera eras mi esposa… -En su arranque de furia tiro una jarra con agua que estaba cerca de ellos y empezó a caminar por el cuarto

-Por favor, amor. No te pongas así. –Se acerco a donde estaba el y le hizo parar –Yo te amo Van. Yo quiero que tu que hagas tuya.

Se paro de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de el, aunque un poco sorprendido el tomo entre sus manos el rostro de ella.

_

* * *

_

_Poco a poco_

_Probar_

_Tu sabor es mi debilidad_

* * *

El contacto de las manos de Van en su cuello hacia que la piel se le erizara. El primero en romper el beso fue el y solo para empezar a besar su cuello. Un pequeño jadeo se dejo escapar de sus labios. Sus manos empezaron a meterse debajo de la camisa que el tenia puesta, y poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones. Cuando al fin logro quitarla la piel morena de Van la incito a seguir, el sentir su calor la hacia estremecerse.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Hitomi, Van estaba disfrutando el sentir el pulso acelerado en sus labios. Se sorprendió cuando ella le desabrocho los botones. Así que el volvió a quitar las cintas que sujetaban el vestido. Se separaron un poco para mirarse, se sonrieron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo momentos antes. Van con sumo cuidado deslizo en vestido para que cayera a los pies de su dueña, ella le desabrocho el pantalón.

_

* * *

_

_Memorice cada sendero de tu piel_

_Tus coqueteos y esa forma de morder_

_No sabes cuanto me provoca si me tocas_

_Un minuto y soy tuyo otra vez_

* * *

Un –Te Amo –Por parte de Van en el oído de Hitomi hizo que ella jadeara (otra vez) en el oído de el…_

* * *

_

_Te amare, te amare_

_Con mis manos te dibujare_

_Como un ciego seré_

_Lentamente te podré leer_

* * *

Se tumbaron en la cama y empezaron a acariciarse. Las manos eran un poco torpes al principio pero, después de algunos minutos, parecían que las manos estaban hechas para acoplarse al cuerpo del otro. Hitomi se dejo llevar; después de todo ese era un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo. Y Van se sentía en la nubes por poder poseer el cuerpo de ella, su esposa, amiga y amante. Fue una noche inolvidable. El explorarse por primera vez. Los había llenado a ambos. Y ni que decir del éxtasis al que llegaron al mismo tiempo._

* * *

_

_Lo que siento ni el tiempo lo cambiara_

_Esta historia de amor no tendrá final_

_Simplemente lo se_

_Yo siempre te amare_

_Te amare_

_Mientras duerma te soñare_

_Mis caricias lo dicen buscándote_

_Es mi voz la que grita diciendo que_

_Te amare…_

* * *

A la siguiente mañana los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana. Todas velas estaban consumidas, al parecer los dueños de esa habitación habían terminado muy cansados; que no las habían apagado. Y dos cuerpos estaban tendidos en la cama cubiertos con la sabana y esta a su vez cubierta por el velo que habían colocado en el techo.

El primero en despertar fue el. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que en sus brazos dormía Hitomi. Se veía tan linda, que ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse para no perturbarla. Lo que si hizo fue murmurarle algunas cosas…

-Gracias, bonita; por darme la mejor noche de mi vida. Te amo, nunca quiero que me dejes. –Le da un beso en la frente –Te ves tan linda… -Pero el no se había dado cuenta que ella ya no estaba dormida

-Tú también te ves muy apuesto al despertarte. –Y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un muy sonrojado Van –Te amo y nunca óyeme bien, nunca voy a dejarte.

_

* * *

_

_Entre lo que soy y lo que puedo ser_

_Hipnotizado no me puedo defender_

_De esa mirada diferente e impaciente_

_Y en tu boca me vuelvo a perder_

_Te amare, te amare_

_Con mis manos te dibujare_

_Como un ciego lo haré_

_Dejare mis huellas en tu piel_

* * *

-¿Te das cuenta, hermosa, que hoy es el primer día de nuestra vida juntos como marido y mujer –La aprieta mas hacia el –Por que tu eres lo mas importante en este mundo

-¿Sabe una cosa queridísimo Rey? –Le movió la cabeza en forma negativa –Que tu también lo eres…

-Te amo Hitomi

-Yo también

El aire y los rayos del sol que se filtraban esa mañana por la ventana fueron los únicos testigos de este amor.

_

* * *

_

_Lo que siento ni el tiempo lo cambiara_

_Esta historia de amor no tendrá final_

_Simplemente lo se_

_Yo siempre te amare_

_Te amare_

_Mientras duerma te soñare_

_Mis caricias lo dicen buscándote_

_Es mi voz la que grita diciendo que_

_Te amare…_

_Como un loco siempre te amare…_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**DESPUES DE LO QUE PASO HITOMI ERA LOGICO QUE SE SINTIERA ASI. LO HIZO EN UNDIA QUE ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION, NADA MAS QUE NO LO HABIA PODIDO SUBIR; POR QUE LA COMPU EN CASA DE MIS PAPAS HA ANDADO MEDIO MAL Y SE TRABA. PERO AQUI ESTA!**

**VAMOS CON ALGUNOS REVIEWS:**

**HAINE SAKURA: Gracias por decir que me quedo lindo "Angeles" Y pues si para que mi historia tomara rumbo tuve que golpear un poquito a Hitomi. Espero que leas esto y te guste.**

**F-ZELDA: Tu me haz estado siguiendo en mi otro fic, GRACIAS por hacerlo. Y mira lo continue. Espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos!**

**MISSMARINA-IRIS: Tu fuiste la primera que me mando un review diciendo que hiciera una continuacion, y aqui esta. incluida la boda que pediste y de lo otro no comas ansias que tambien aqui lo prondre. Lamento no poder enviartelo, creo que no seria justo para los que entran a qui a leer. Gracias por leerme! Nos vemos!**

**MARIA FERNANDA: Gracias por la invitacion y por leer mi fic. Espero este tambien te guste!**

**ELANORBOLSON: Este quedo un poco mas largo espero que te guste. Y aqui esta la continuacion!**

**ESOS SON TODOS LOS QUE ME LLEGARON, PERO NO VOY A SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE EPILOGO HASTA QUE NO ME MANDEN MAS REVIEWS!**

**AQUI LES DEJO UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE EPILOGO**

* * *

-_ES en serio Hitomi?_

_-Si, Van, Van que tienes..._

_se ve la forma del Rey en el piso desmayado..._

* * *

**YA SABEN DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	3. EPILOGO 2

Epilogo 2

Problemas conyugales

Han pasado dos meses desde la boda. Pero no todo andaba bien; Hitomi no estaba acostumbrada a todas las cosas que tenia que hacer como reina…

-Hitomi, por favor, amor. Sal de ahí. –Van estaba pegado a la puerta del baño de la habitación de el y su esposa.

-¡NO! ¿Qué no te diste cuenta? Los ancianos me trataron como si fuera un objeto; ¡Y NO SOY UN OBJETO! Soy un ser humano. –Hitomi estaba histérica al otro lado. –Y sabes que me molesta más, que tú no dijiste nada…

-Aunque sea el rey, no me de derecho a reclamarles algo a los ancianos. –Van empezaba a desesperarse. –No puedes quedarte ahí todo el día, además en la noche es el baile para los reyes de Ezgardia; recuerda que están de visita…

-Si, si, ya se. –Poco a poco se fue abriendo la puerta. –Aun no me acostumbro a esta vida…

-Ya lo se. Poco a poco te vas ir acostumbrando a todo esto. –La brazo y se fueron a sentar en un diván que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

-Dijiste lo mismo antes de que nos casáramos... y ve... aun no pasa nada... –estaba cansada, desde que se unió a el amor de su vida no había podido descansar como era debido para cualquier ser humano.

-Si, ya se lo que te dije; pero un poco mas de esfuerzo de tu parte haría que las cosas salgan bien... –Mejor no hubiera dicho eso, por que ahí empezó otra vez la discusión…

-¡QUE NO ESTOY PONIENDO DE MI PARTE! EL QUE NO ESTA PONIENDO DE SU PARTE ERES TU… -Tomo aire y bajo la voz. –Tu me dijiste que ibas a hacer todo lo posible para que me aceptaran tal y como soy.

-Sabes que, hasta aquí Hitomi. Si quieres bajar al baile baja, y si no pues no me interesa… -Salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

Cada vez eran mas frecuentes estas discusiones en la pareja. Nadie les dijo que fuera a ser fácil; pero no se imaginaban cuan arduo era el camino para llegar a ser felices…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nadie se atrevió a preguntarte si quiera al joven rey si la reina iba a bajar al baile si necesitaba ayuda para vestirse.

Iba furico, solo quería llegar a su oficina donde esperaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo fuera a molestar… Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una cabellera rubia y larga.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Rodeo el escritorio y se sentó frente al receptor de sus palabras.

-Veo que estas de malas. No arreglaste nada con ella, ¿verdad? –Ninguna palabra salio del ryu-jin solo se giro para ver a través de la ventana que daba a una vista preciosa de Fanelia

-Dale tiempo…

-¡Ese es el problemas, Allen! Ya le di demasiado tiempo y ella aun no quiere aclimatarse a esta vida… -Seguía viendo hacia fuera. –Empiezo a pensar si estuvo bien que se casara conmigo…

-Amigo, estas empezando a divagar. –Allen camino hacia el y se paro a su lado observando por aquella ventana. -¿Cómo es posible que digas esas clases de tonterías?...

-¡No son tonterías! –Se paro de un brinco y empezó a caminar por su oficina. –Ella tenía una vida que le agradaba en la luna fantasma…

-Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes muy bien… Ella te extrañaba y le hacías falta… Lo que estas diciendo es una excusa tonta para no aceptar que también es tu culpa que ella este así… -No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió unas manos que tiraban del cuello de su camisa

-Mira quien habla, el casanova de Gaia. –Se empezó a controlar y bajar la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. –No se por que oigo tus consejos, si aun no puedes sentar cabeza con ninguna mujer.

-Tranquilízate –Le quito las manos de su ropa. –Y ya va siendo hora de que vayas a arreglarte, el rey que es anfitrión no se puede dar el lujo de llegar tarde. –Un leve tono de molestia se hacia notar en su voz.

-No quiero que me molesten más…

Salio de ahí dejando al rubio con cara de pocos amigos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desde que su esposo salio de su habitación se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente en la cama que compartían. Varias veces oyó como Merle y algunas damas de compañía (Que Van casi la había obligado a aceptarlas) tocaban que les abriera la puerta. Pero ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, es mas ni que nadie la observara en ese estado.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas que habían brotado. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su vestido arrugado. Lloro por varios minuto hasta que el cansancio hizo su trabajo y las llevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ni siquiera sintió el aire que hizo Van con sus alas al entrar volando por la ventana. Antes de llegar a su habitación, se encontró con Merle y ella le informo que se había encerrado desde que el se había ido y que a nadie le quería abrir la puerta.

Cuando entro la vio dormida, se veía tan tranquila. Pero después de observarla detenidamente, se dio cuenta que aun tenia los estragos de la pelea que habían tenido.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y poco a poco se fue acostando a un lado de ella. La abrazo y se acurruco a su lado. Su olor… aquel delicioso olor que lo volvía loco. No podía evitar sentirse tan mal al ver a la única persona que ha amado en ese estado.

Sintió como la joven se empezaba a mover.

-¿A que hora entraste?

-No tiene mucho que llegue. Me tuve que meter por la ventana. Y ahora que lo pienso hubiera hecho lo mismo hace un rato que te encerraste. –La apretó mas hacia el.

-Pero no se hubiera visto que el rey hubiera entrado por la ventana al baño donde se encontraba su esposa. –Sonrió ante el comentario que acababa de hacer.

-Lo siento… Perdí los estribos hace un rato. A veces sigo siendo el mismo muchacho impulsivo que conociste en la guerra contra Zaibach.

-Eso no me importa, por que aquel muchacho es del que me enamore. –Alzo su rostro para observar el del rey alado. –Además yo también te debo una disculpa, me comporte de manera muy inmadura…

-Te amo, pequeña. No me gusta que discutamos… -Puso su frente contra la de ella. –Tenemos que controlar nuestro carácter…

-Si. Pero es que no se, ahí momentos en los que siento que nada mas estoy de adorno y que todo lo que opino no sirve a los oídos de los ancianos…

-Shhhh, no empecemos. Mejor vamos a descansar un poco, aun te ves cansada. –Acerco sus labios a los de ella.

-Si, pero tenemos que arreglarnos para un baile que se llevara a cabo aquí. –Le rozo los labios.

-Aun tenemos tiempo…

La beso al principio muy suave, lento. Ella se dejo llevar, cada vez que el le daba ese tipo de besos; terminaba haciendo lo que el quisiera.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Rompiendo el momento. Un sonido salio de la garganta el. - Ya no estoy tan cansada…

El tono en que le había hablado le dio luz verde a las manos de Van. Empezó a recorrer los hombros desnudos de su mujer. ¡Como le agradaban ese tipo de vestidos!

Un beso, fue lo que termino de fomentar ese momento de pasión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Van? –Allen caminaba de un lado al otro por el pasillo que daba al salón principal del castillo.

-No lo se. Pero me estoy preocupando. ¿Y si se volvieron a pelear? –Merle que ya estaba arreglado con su vestido de gala iba persiguiendo a Allen

-Lo mande desde hace mas de horas para que se arreglara y bajara lo mas pronto posible. –Abrió un poco la cortina detrás de la cual estaba el salón con toda la gente en este. –Ya están todos solo faltan los reyes de este castillo.

-¿Nos buscaban? –Hitomi venia del brazo de Van. Ambos estaban muy felices como si nunca hubieran peleado; al menos en ese día.

-No voy a decirte nada en este momento, así que mejor ya entra al salón. Hace más de media hora que ya están todos aquí…

Entre Allen y Merle empujaron a la pareja hacia el destino que tenían planeado esa noche…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de la presentación de los reyes de Edzgardia; los cuales estaban un poco molestos con el joven matrimonio. Dio inicio el baile –cena que habían preparado en honor a las visitas que albergaba el palacio.

Todo iba bien; después de aquella reconciliación. La pareja se había mostrado contenta en todo momento.

Van estaba vestido de la mejor forma posible. Llevaba un traje gris, con motivos en rojo y el escudo de Fanelia. (Lo siento mucho, me cuesta trabajo describir ropa de hombre)

Y su esposa se veía lo más parecido a un ángel. El vestido era de un color verde jade. De mangas largas que estaban hechas por una tela traslucida del mismo tono que el demás vestido. El corte acentuaba sus senos y la delicada cintura que tenia.

Las mujeres veían con envidia a la reina y los hombres con lujuria.

Esto no paso desapercibido para Van; ya que era mas que obvio las miradas que se posaban en su acompañante. Pero Hitomi solo podía pensar en su esposo; así que en ningún momento vio estas acciones.

-Buenas noches, Sus Altezas. –Un joven de mediana edad se acerco hasta ellos.

-Buenas noches…

-Así, disculpen mi imprudencia. Soy Fareen Echizen. –Hizo una reverencia. –Soy sobrino de los reyes de Edzgardia.

-Mucho gusto. –Le sonrió, como siempre hacia a las personas que se presentaban ante ella. -¿Esta disfrutando de la reunión?

-Si, muchas gracias reina Hitomi. –Lanzo una mirada a Van. –Rey, ¿me podría conceder bailar una pieza con su esposa?

Van no estaba de acuerdo, el era una de las personas que con mas insistencia miraban a su "ESPOSA" de manera que a el no le agradaba. Pero era una grosería no darle su consentimiento a ese baile. No había otra cosa que hacer.

-Si –Tomo la mano de Hitomi y le deposito un beso en esta. La acerco un poco a el y le beso la mejilla. –Tenga cuidado con ella, es mi tesoro mas grande…

Hitomi se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Van y mas aun por sus acciones. El no era de la clase de personas que decía lo que sentía en público. Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de demostración, pero en privado, en su habitación; a cosas como la de la tarde… Se sonrojo al instante al recordar lo que habían hecho antes de venir al lugar.

Mientras Hitomi estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos no se percato, de que Van le había extendido su mano a Fareen. Al tocar su mano con la de el, se sonrojo. No paso desapercibido para Van esta acción; y sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba pero del coraje que sentía de ver a Hitomi en esa situación.

Salio la chica de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como alguien la tomo por la cintura y la empezaba a mover en tiempo, algo parecido a un vals.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Echizen la miro

-Eh, si. ¿Por qué? –Mientras movía la cabeza, intentando despejarse.

-Esta como ida, parece que no estuviera aquí...

Hitomi sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no tardo en borrarse cuando vio que su esposo estaba muy sonriente con una joven de la corte. Se sentía celosa, ni con ella se sonreía de esa manera…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que su esposa había salido a bailar; a el le dio un impulso por bailar con alguna joven.

Así que diviso a una de la corte de Fanelia que siempre lo molestaba; esto dejo de suceder cuando se caso con Hitomi. Era un secreto a voces (hasta para Hitomi) que aquella chica estaba enamorada de Van.

-¿Cómo esta, Lady Mairan? –La chica de rubios cabellos y ojos violetas., lo observo visiblemente sorprendida.

-Bien, su alteza. –Hizo una reverencia. -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Que quiero ver si me concede una pieza. –Le acerco su mano.

-Con mucho gusto…

Se intentaba concentrar en la joven que tenia delante de el. Pero no podía dejar de observar de reojo a una pareja que estaba bailando cerca de ellos. Tanto así estaba observando para otro lado que no paso desapercibido esto para ella…

-Su majestad… -Van volteo a verla. –Si me permite le daré un consejo… -Le movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. –Si se siente celoso, por ver a la reina con aquél joven ¿Por qué me invito a bailar a mí y no a ella?

Una carcajada se formo en la garganta del rey. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se le quedaron viendo. Mairan también empezó a reír. Ninguno se dio cuenta que un par de ojos verdes veía la escena de mala manera.

-Tu comentario, me recuerda a las palabras del caballero Allen Schezar… -Se tranquilizó. –Siempre me dice lo mismo

-Por algo será…

Iba a agregar algo más, cuando el sonido de una bofetada seguido de unos tacones a toda prisa se oyó por el salón.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Fareen; pero un momento… ¿Y Hitomi?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Azoto la puerta en cuanto se adentro su recamara. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Si, ya sabia lo que era… La habían llegado las palabras de Fareen…

FLASH BACK

Hitomi sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no tardo en borrarse cuando vio que su esposo estaba muy sonriente con una joven de la corte. Se sentía celosa, ni con ella se sonreía de esa manera…

-Es una joven muy atractiva. –Volteo a ver al locutor de esas palabras. –Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerla en sus brazos… Hasta el Rey…

-¿Qué esta insinuando?

-Yo, nada. Solo digo lo evidente. Aunque el rey es muy tonto estando con aquella mujer. –Puso la mano sobre la tensa cara de la reina. –Si, la tiene usted. Aunque ella es más joven…

ZAS la bofetada resonó por el lugar. No resistió y después de aquél comentario salio a paso apresurado del lugar.

FIN FLASH BACK

-No creo… pero… el nunca es así conmigo. Además esta el rumor de lo que ella seria capaz de llegar a hacer con el…

FLASH BACK.

Hitomi caminaba a lado de Merle por el pasillo; aun no se habían comprometido oficialmente Van y ella. Estaban tan alegres pensando en todo lo que se veía venir en el futuro de la pareja; hasta que las voces de unas mucamas del castillo les llamo la atención.

-La doncella Mairan aun no quita el dedo del renglón. Ni aunque ya sepa que lady Hitomi ya tiene un anillo de compromiso en su dedo. –Se veía que de las dos mucamas ella era la mayor, las arrugas en su rostro la delataban.

-No se por que te sorprendes, desde que empezaron a reconstruir este palacio esa muchacha siempre estuvo insinuándose al joven Van. –Se notaba que estaba molesta.

-No me sorprendería que algún día el rey se dejara llevar por ella. Solo espero que lady Hitomi nunca sepa de esta joven…

Solo vieron como las mujeres se alejaban. Merle la llamo diciéndole si se encontraba bien a lo que ella solo le dio una sonrisa fingida y un: Si, todo va a estar bien…

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero en que estaba pensando ella. Van no seria capaz de hacer algo así… ¿verdad que no?

Oí como se azoto la puerta de la habitación. Me gire y ahí estaba el, se veía… ¿enojado?

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –Me pregunto con una voz por demás fría y llena de coraje. No le conteste y solo le observe. -¡CONTESTAME! En que cabeza cabe lo que acabas de hacer.

-Discúlpame, pero no se de que estas hablando. –La verdad era esa.

-¿Por qué abofeteaste a Fareen? –Lo mire incrédula.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente?

-Eso no importa ahora. Los reyes están furiosos por lo que le paso a su sobrino. –Intentaba tranquilizarse pero todos sus intentos fallaban. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Antes que nada, ¿Qué hacías tú, con aquella mujer? –Si, lo había dicho y ahora no había marcha atrás.

-Un momento… ¿Yo por que te tengo que dar cuenta de mis actos?

No eligió bien las palabras. Y solo sintió la mano de su mujer estrellándose en su cara.

-Con el derecho que me otorga ser tu ESPOSA. –Tomo unos vestidos de su armario, junto con algunos objetos personales. Van cayo en la cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-No te importa –Le pago con la misma moneda.

-Eres mi esposa… -Empezó a tranquilizarse, se dio cuenta que esta discusión se estaba saliendo de control.

-No fue lo que dijiste hace un rato. –Termino de guardar sus cosas en una especie de maleta que tenían. Se apresuro a la puerta pero ahí estaba el, impidiéndole el paso. –Permiso, por favor.

-No, no vas a ir a ningún lado. –No se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Por qué no? Anda y ve con ella, al fin y al cabo que se te resbale una vez más que mas da… -Se abrió paso a fuerza y cerro la puerta haciendo un fuerte ruido

-¿Qué hice?...

El joven rey se deslizo por la puerta y dejo caer. Como un niño pequeño las lagrimas empezaron a brotar. Aun no sabía como se encontraba ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Para su fortuna no había tenido qué caminar mucho cuando una de los sirvientes pasó a su lado. Tranquilamente le dijo que si le podía prepara una habitación. La mujer le iba a preguntar pero la cara que tenia la reina le freno.

La levo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Hitomi sonrió al reconocer cual era. Donde estuvo después de que regreso.

-El rey no quiso que nadie la ocupara, dijo que le traía buenos recuerdos. –La mujer parecía leerle sus pensamientos

-¿En serio? –Ponía sus cosas en el armario que había ahí.

-Todo mundo sabe en este palacio que aquí fue donde el rey le propuso matrimonio. –Hitomi se sonrojo.

-¿Y como supieron eso?

-Fácil, la señorita Merle nos dijo todo. –Ahora cambio su expresión a una molesta. –Con permiso su alteza, ya esta todo listo. ¿Desea que alguien venga en la mañana a ayudarle a alistarse?

-No –en eso recordó, que mañana por la mañana vendría el medico a revisarla, se había estado sintiendo mal en los último mes. No podía desplazar mas la cita. Ya llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo. –Espere, mañana va a venir el medico. Por favor envíenlo para acá.

-Entonces ¿mando a alguien para que le ayude?

-Si, por favor.

-Como usted desee. Con permiso.

La mujer se retiro y ella se puso su camisón. Acostarse en esa cama que hace unos meses dejo de ser suya… Por que ella tenía una a lado de su esposo. Un esposo que era un idiota… Pero que lo amaba… Y que era una persona por demás arrogante… Pero que cuando estaba con ella era muy tierno…

Ya, debía de dejar en pensar en ello. Solo llegaba a una conclusión. Y era que, lo amo, lo amaba y siempre lo amaría… No había otra cosa…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tardo un rato en reponerse de esa discusión. Se paro y se puso su vieja ropa. (La que usaba en la serie). Se encamino hacia fuera del palacio, pero una vocecilla le repetía que tenía que ir a arreglar este asunto ¡ahora!

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al palacio. La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado y los que faltaban era por que estaban de invitados en "hogar" de los reyes de Fanelia.

Vio que cerca de ahí había una mujer que daba indicaciones a otras personas. Si instinto le dijo que se acercara a ella. En cuanto lo vieron hicieron las debidas reverencias.

-¿Alguna sabe donde esta la reina? –Se notaba molesto y era bien sabido por todos en Fanelia del carácter explosivo de su rey. Aunque también todo mundo sabía que era un hombre de buen corazón.

-Si, señor. Yo se. –La misma persona que estaba dando indicaciones

-¿Dónde esta? Y ¿Qué indicaciones estabas dando?

-Esta en la habitación que era suya antes de casarse con usted. Y les daba las órdenes para mañana que me dio la reina.

-¿Qué instrucciones?

-Mañana va a venir el medico a checarla y me pidió que lo mandara a donde estaba ella.

-Ah, ya veo. Con permiso.

Salio de ahí sin siquiera oír lo demás que le iban a decir. Y es que la reina pidió que NADIE la molestara hasta la mañana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dormía placidamente. Aunque los malestares que venia sintiendo cada vez eran mas fuertes. Gracias a la carrera de medicina que ejercía en la tierra (que en realidad era pediatría), sabia que podía ser. No quería crearse falsas esperanzas, así que esperaría al siguiente día.

Ella sabia que Van no se había dado cuenta, por que cuando el se despertaba ella aun estaba dormida. Su palidez la aprendió a disimular con un poco de maquillaje; no quería que nadie se preocupara por ella.

Se quedo dormida. Había tenido un día difícil y algo le decía que aun no iba a terminar del todo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Daba gracias de que la puerta de esa habitación no estaba cerrada por dentro como la de su habitación esa tarde. Pensó que lo mas seguro es que ella ya estuviera dormida. Y en efecto, así era.

No quería tener que despertarla pero era necesario; digo, no podía hablar con ella dormida…

-Hitomi… -La movió suavemente. –Despierta, por favor…

-Umh tengo mucho sueño…

-Yo lo se pequeña, pero necesitamos hablar…

-¿Van? –Se giro a ver a su esposo

-Lo siento, pero necesitamos hablar

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Se volvió hacia la posición donde había estado dormida, mirando hacia la ventana. –Por favor, vete.

-No, hasta que no hable contigo.

-¿Y que me vas a decir? –Siguió en la misma pose. –Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirte eso… Para oír eso, mejor ahorrate el esfuerzo.

-Si, ya se que me merezco eso. No se por que lo dije. Perdóname, no quiero que estemos enojados… -Le empezó a acariciar el cabello

-Ni siquiera te interesa saber lo que siento yo… Ni nada de lo que te tenga que decir… -Le quito su cabello de sus manos.

-¿Me quieres decir que paso en el salón con Fareen?

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar hasta el final? –Se giro un poco hacia el.

-Si. –Se acomodo en la cama.

-Cuando estábamos bailando yo estaba viéndote bailar con esa… mujer. Y el hizo un comentario que me molesto y me ofendió a ti, y a mi. –El seño de Van se frunció. – Me dijo que cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tenerla a ella, y que tú no serias la excepción. Y también dijo que eras muy tonto si me tenías a mí por esposa…

-Umh –La cara se le puso roja del coraje que estaba sintiendo. -¿Y tu le creíste?

-Después de todo lo que dicen que ha hecho esa mujer para atraer tu atención… ¿tu que pensarías en mi lugar?

-Creo que por esa parte tienes la razón… -Hitomi sonrió. –Aunque Fareen también la tiene –Se borro la sonrisa

-¿Cómo que la tiene?

-Si, al decir que tú eres muy bella… -Se acerco seductoramente al rostro de su esposa. Pero ella lo movió.

-No, ni creas. –Van se molesto por la acción que había hecho. -¿Qué hacías bailando con ella? Le estabas haciendo más caso a ella que a mí…

-Te sonara ridículo de mi parte, pero me encele cuando saliste a bailar con Fareen y te sonrojaste. Así que por un impulso la saque a bailar a ella…

-¿Me sonroje? –Intento hacer memoria de aquel instante.

-Casi no se noto, parecía que te daba mucha emoción que el te sacara a bailar. Y pues a mi… -No termino de decir cuando la risa de ella le llego a los oídos. -¿De que te ríes?

-Jajajaja, es que no me sonroje por eso. Me estaba acordando de lo que estábamos haciendo antes de bajar al baile, jajajajajaja –Seguía riendo sin ver el lindo sonrojo que tenia Van en las mejillas.

-¿Qué clase de mente tienes, Hitomi?

-Aunque eso me lleva a otra cosa. –Se puso seria. –Y ¿Tu de que te estabas riendo con ella? –Ahora el de la risa era el.

-Jajajaja Me dijo que si estaba celoso de ti, por estar bailando con el. Por que la había invitado a bailar a ella…

-Sabes una cosa Van… -Abrazo por el pecho al moreno. –Somos un par de celosos sin remedio…

-Si, por que nos amamos demasiado… -La abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Y recordó lo de la visita del medico. -¿Por qué te va venir a ver el medico?

-Eres un despistado… ¿No te haz dado cuenta que ya llevo un par de meses con unas molestias? –Se acordó de lo que había estado pensando.

-No. ¿Debería? –Se preocupo por un instante

-No, déjalo. Ya mañana hablaremos. Ahora tengo sueño… -Un bostezo salio de su boca.

-Hasta mañana. Te amo. –Fue muy tarde, ella ya estaba dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un nuevo día entro por la ventana de aquella habitación. Un joven aun con sus ropas abrazaba tiernamente a la joven que tenia a lado, y que estaba en ropa de cama.

Parecían estarse disfrutando tanto. Ni rastros de la pelea de la noche pasada.

Unas jóvenes se sonrojaron por la escena que encontraron cuando entraron a la habitación; con la clara misión de prepararle el baño a la reina. Se apresuraban a retirarse del lugar cuando, sin querer se les cayo la bandeja donde traían las cosas para el baño.

-Van… no seas tan ruidoso… -Hitomi se sumergió mas en las cobijas. –Si vas a bañarte hazlo ya…

-No soy yo… -Se acomodo mas cerca de su esposa… Un momento, si estaban los dos en la cama… ¿Quién había hecho ese ruido?

Se enderezaron de la cama y voltearon a ver a todos lados. Y en la puerta vieron a los jóvenes que estaban sonrojadas. Salieron de ahí, no sin antes decirles que volvían en 10 minutos para hacer el baño.

-Se me olvido por completo que iban a venir temprano. ¡Que pena! Es tu culpa Van. –Se empezó a parar y se puso la bata de su camisón.

-No es mía nada mas, los dos nos quedamos dormidos. –Se acomodo en la cama. -¿Oye? Esta cama es muy cómoda, cuando no queramos dormir en la nuestra nos podemos quedar aquí… -Ese tono… era el tono que hacia el rey cuando quería… pues hacer cosas en un matrimonio.

-No. Ya es tarde. De seguro te están buscando. –Empezó a hurgar en el mueble donde estaba su ropa.

-Ya se. Tengo una idea para ahorrar tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Que nos bañemos juntos… -La abrazo por detrás

-No se vería bien, recuerda que ya no tardan en venir a preparar el baño.

-Si tu no les dices… yo tampoco lo voy a hacer. –La volteo y le empezó a besar el cuello

-Es…ta… bien. –Empezó a acariciarlo debajo de la ropa. Le hablo en el oído. –Esperate al baño, ahorita no; alguien podría entrar.

-Esta bien. –Se alejo de ella y salio al pasillo. Dio unas indicaciones y volvió a entrar. Seguido de el, unas mucamas. –Mande a traer mi ropa y que ya vengan a preparar "tu baño".

Solo se sonrojo. No tardaron mucho en hacer las tareas que les fueron ordenadas.

Y una vez solos la pareja se adentro al baño, besándose y acariciándose.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de aquel baño. Van se dirigió a su despacho no sin antes dejar dicho que en cuanto el Doctor llegara que le avisaran, quería estar con su esposa.

Transcurrió poco tiempo para que llegara el galeno. La reina estaba con Merle en su habitación, cuando llego.

Tardaron en avisarle a Van de la llegada de este. Cuando le avisaron ya estaba por terminar la ocultación de Hitomi.

-Buenas tardes, Su alteza. –El señor ya entrado en edad, hizo una reverencia como era debido.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Cómo esta? –Casi no se le notaba que estaba ansioso por saber el diagnostico.

-Será mejor que entre, ella le explicara. Con su permiso mi camino es largo y ya es un poco tarde. Nos vemos en un mes… -Camino hacia la salida seguido de unos guardias.

-¿Dentro de un mes…? ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Entro a la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La vio acostada en la cama, los rayos del sol en la mañana le daban de lleno sobre su cuerpo. Se veía hermosa…

Pero, tenia marcas de lágrimas en su rostro…

-Hola, pequeña. –Se sentó en una silla cerca de ella. Su rostro se veía diferente. -¿Cómo estas?

-Bien. –Una repuesta cortante

-¿Bien? ¿Y por eso lloraste?

-Te amo, Van. –Acaricio su rostro.

-Yo también. Me asustas. –Tomo su mano entre las suyas

-Llevo más de un mes con molestias…

-¿Molestias?

-Si. Mareos, nauseas, antojos, mal humor… ¿Eso no te dice nada? –Sus ojos le brillaron por la respuesta que le pudiera dar.

-Umh; no, la verdad no. –Hitomi casi se cae de la cama ante lo despistado que podía ser su esposo.

-Y próximamente mi estomago va a crecer…

-¿Qué tienes? –Van estaba empezando a asustarse.

-Voy a tardar unos meses en recuperarme…

-¿Meses? Tan grave es… -Ya no resistía mas, tenia que decirlo de una sola vez.

-¡Por Kami, Van! ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

-Es… en … se… rio Hitomi –Tartamudeaba, increíble, pero cierto

-Si, Van. –Vio como su esposo se empezaba a poner pálido. –Van ¿Qué tienes?

Des de afuera del cuarto oyeron como algo caía al piso y lo único que vieron fue a Van en el piso desmayado, y Hitomi a su lado intentado reanimarlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tardo en reaccionar, pero en cuanto vio un par de ojos verdes observándolo; se tranquilizo.

-¿Vamos a ser papas? –Fue lo primero que salio de su boca.

-Aja, apenas tengo como 7 semanas. Es poco tiempo. –Se sorprendió cuando vio que Van le acaricio su vientre.

-Eso no me importa, desde este momento yo quiero disfrutar a nuestro bebe.

-Van, eres tan lindo…

-Gracias…

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por que desde que regresaste me alegraste la vida, y ahora con esto; no quepo de felicidad. –Le sonrió

-Te amo, Van.

-Te amo.

Un besito sello el momento más importante de su matrimonio. Y el comienzo de una nueva vida…


	4. EPILOGO 3 Y FINAL

**HOLA! **

**Pues este es el ultimo, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**Alory este va para ti, gracias por tu apoyo. Y espero que leas mis demas historias.**

**Nos vemos abajo!****

* * *

**

**Epilogo 3 y final…**

**El comienzo de nuestras vidas…**

La noticia del embarazo de la reina, se recibió en total algarabía. Y eso que apenas estaba en el primer trimestre de gestación. Desde que Van naciera, no había vuelto a haber ningún pequeñín en el castillo. Pero lo que nadie sabía era como les estaban afectando los síntomas a los futuros padres…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Hitomi? –Van comía alegremente un tazón de frutas desde el diván de su habitación. –Ya llevas bastante tiempo ahí…

Una pálida, y muy sudada Hitomi se apareció. Los malestares apenas si la dejaban respirar unos instantes… y no ayudaba mucho si cada vez que veía a su esposo siempre estaba comiendo algo.

-Por Dios, Van. ¿No puedes dejar de comer? –Se recostó en la cama.

-Es que vi que habían traído estas frutas, y no pude resistirme a la idea de comerlas. –Se acerco a ella. Y le extendió el plato. -¿Gustas?

-¡VAN! –Salio corriendo de regreso al cuarto de baño.

-Pero si están muy ricas…

El rey seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo. Mientras su esposa, tenía un encuentro no muy grato en el retrete. (No se si haya, pero aquí si)

* * *

-¿Y como va el embarazo de Hitomi, Allen? –Millerna acaba de pisar tierra Faneliana. 

-Pues… a ella no le esta yendo muy bien. Pero van lo esta disfrutando mucho. –Le sonreía con complicidad a la matriarca de Asturias.

-Pobre de Hitomi. Y que afortunado de van… yo pase los ascos y malestares en el embarazo de Tucker… Y no es muy agradable… -Dryden traía en brazos a un pequeño niño 1 año. -¿Verdad, pequeño? Tú eras el causante de mis molestias…

-Ya, ya. No te quejes. Y mejor apresurémonos, que ya me urge verla…

Subieron al carruaje que los estaba esperando. Esta vez la hermana del rubio no había asistido a la visita. Si quería ser un caballero Caeli; no podía distraerse en su entrenamiento.

* * *

Lo único que podías ver en el castillo; eran los sirvientes hiendo y viniendo. Los mejores amigos de los reyes estaban de visita; y eso aunado a que eran los gobernantes de Asturias, tenía en jaque a más de uno. 

En la habitación del matrimonio estaba la pareja terminando de arreglarse.

-Ya no me quedan bien mis vestidos… -La oji-verde pelaba por cerrase su vestido. Van rodeo la cintura de esta.

-Pero eso te hace ver aun más atractiva. Además me habían dicho que esto iba a pasar… -La dejo por un instante y se acerco a un baúl que había a los pies de cama. Saco unos vestidos, se veían que tenían años guardados. Le extendió uno. –Eran los que uso mi mama cuando se embarazo de mí, lograron rescatar algunas cosas del ataque de Zaibach. De seguro te quedara…

-Oh, Van. Gracias… -Tomo el vestido entre sus manos y empezó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras, te molesta la idea? –La abrazo.

-No, son las hormonas. Es normal en el embarazo; es una época muy sensible apara la próxima mama. –Lo alejo un poco de su cuerpo. -¿Me ayudas?

-Con gusto.

* * *

-¡Merle¡Que gusto verte! –Millerna corrió al encuentro de la chica-gato. 

-¡Millerna! –Se abrazaron y la gata inmediatamente puso su vista en un niño rubio que venia en brazos del mercader. -¡Vaya! Esta enorme, tu hijo… Tienes que venir mas seguido a vernos…

-¿Y por que no nos visitan ustedes? –Dryden se acerco a las mujeres.

-Por que Hitomi con sus achaques no tolera el movimiento. Digo, ni una hora en carruaje soporta… -Le extendió sus brazos al pequeño. -¿Cómo se llama?

-Tucker. Eries esta encantada con su sobrino. Y ni se diga Chid, cada vez que puede le manda algo. –Millerna vio con ternura como Merle cargaba a su hijo.

-Merle… vas a asustar a ese pobre niño…

Los soberanos de Fanelia venían tomados de la mano.

Hitomi se veía radiante, el vestido empezaba a perder curvas. Su rostro parecía el de una chiquilla que acaba de hacer alguna travesura. Todo en ella lucia tierno.

Mientras tanto Van, lucia un poco más regordete de la cara. Se notaba que el era el de los antojos…

-Eres mala, solamente no peleo contigo por el bebe… -Siguió jugando con el infante.

-¡Te ves hermosa! Oye, se ve que el embarazo se te va a notar mucho… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –Millerna caminaba alrededor de la castaña.

-13 semanas. Gracias, no eres la única que me dice que me asentó el embarazo. ¿Qué no piensas abrazarme? –Se cruzo de brazos con un rostro "molesto"

-Claro que si, tonta.

-¿Y como se encuentra el futuro padre? –Dryden sacudió el cabello negro de Van.

-Emocionado. No veo la hora en que llegue el bebe… ¿así te sentiste Dryden?

-En realidad… si estaba entusiasmado por la llegada; pero mas, por que se me quitaran los malestares… -Sus ojos eran unos espirales.

-¿No vino tu hermana? –Volteo a ver a su rubio amigo.

-No. Ya sabes esta entrenando… -le lanzo una mirada a Dryden, algo estaban planeando. -Es mi imaginación¿o estas subiendo de peso, Van?

-Si, ahora que lo dices… Te ves mas rellenito… -Al faneliano no le agradaban esos comentarios…

-Solo un poco… Dejen de molestarme…

Se separo de los hombres y fue al encuentro de su esposa; y a saludar a Millerna.

-Son unos pesados… -se dijo mentalmente.

* * *

Sus visitas habían estado con ellos, dos semanas. Todos los criados del castillo habían estado entrenando con el pequeño Tucker, ese niño era un huracán. Le rogaban al dios dragón por que el próximo soberano pro nacer, o fuera como el… 

-Espero que los reyes Asturianos, tarden en venir… Necesitamos cargar fuerzas para su próxima visita… -Un guardia cayo rendido en un sillón que tenia cerca.

-Dejen de holgazanear, el rey no tarad en bajar a cenar… -Allen paso a lado de ellos.

-¿El rey? Y ¿La reina? –Pregunto el otro

-Se siente indispuesta…

* * *

Si a indispuesta, le decían de que estaba llorando como magdalena… ¿Sus argumentos? 

-¡Tu no entiendes! –Lloraba desde la cama. –Me dejas todo el día sola. Ya no me entra mi ropa, y… ¡Me acabas de decir gorda!

-Yo no dije eso, amor. –Cada vez que quería acercársele a su esposa, ella buscaba que aventarle. –Solo dije que tu estomago ya había crecido un poco mas…

-¡VES? Me estas diciendo gorda… -Le aventó una almohada.

-Por favor, te va hacer daño. –Como un gato, se acerco hasta ella. Se tranquilizo cuando la castaña se dejo abrazar. –Anda, vamos a cenar…

Mejor no hubiera dicho eso. La oji-verde lo mando a volar lejos de la cama.

-¿Me quieres ver mas gorda?

-No. Pero es que ya tengo hambre…

-Pues baja tu solo –Le abrió la puerta de su habitación

-No hagas esto… -Camino hacia la salida

-No tengo ganas de cenar… -Otra vez empezaron las lagrimas. Le abrazo, y dejo que se deshogara. Dryden le había advertido de estos cambios de humor.

-Pero si para mi eres la persona mas hermosa que haya visto. Además no es que estés gorda, como dices; es solo que en ti esta creciendo nuestro hijo o hija. Y eso ocupa parte de tu estomago… -Le hablo dulcemente al oído.

-¡GRACIAS¡ERES UN AMOR! –Ahora reía, era perturbante… -Pero no tengo hambre, más bien cansancio. Me voy a acostar…

Y así, sin más se dirigió a la cama matrimonial. El rey solo le mando un beso y se encamino al comedor.

* * *

El embarazo estaba llegando a término. Según nuestro calendario, corría el mes de abril. El día era soleado. 

Hitomi estaba acostada en su cama. Un leve sangrado semanas atrás había puesto a todos alerta. Por ordenes del medico estaba en reposo absoluto. Y esto logro que Van le pidiera que se quedara por tiempo indefinido en el palacio. Le aburría tanta atención, pero si quería que todo saliera bien… Se resigno a la idea.

Morfeo quería llevarla al mundo de los sueños por un dolorcillo llamo su atención. Se enderezo y se puso de pie. Algo parecido a un globo con agua se oyó por la habitación…

-¡Por Kami! La fuente…

* * *

En cuanto le habían dicho que su esposa estaba entrando en trabajo de parto; cancelo todas las reuniones que tenia. Y aunque era costumbre que el padre no entrara en la habitación de la parturienta hasta después del alumbramiento; el estaba como loco caminado de un lado a otro, en la habitación de a lado. 

-¿Es normal que tarde?

-Me preguntas a mí… -Allen lo veía desde un secreter que había ahí.

-Hace tres horas que empezó… ¿Y si hay problemas? –Se paro de repente.

-Primero, tranquilízate. Segundo si hubiera problemas, ya nos hubieran avisado. Me pones nervioso… -Termino de decir eso y el ryujin siguió caminando. –Le vas a hacer un hoyo al piso…

-No estoy de humor… Además¿tu por que estarías nervioso? –Le lanzo una mirada, sus celos eran su compañía en este instante.

-De solo verte… Además ustedes son mis amigos… y compartir su alegría… -Lo dijo con naturalidad, era la verdad.

-Gracias.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Allen los rompió.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? –Vio como el rey lo observo. Digo¿Por qué lo haz pensado, o no?

-Si…

-Entonces…

-A Hitomi no le he dicho nada, pero… me gustaría una niña… Folken y yo éramos hombres y aunque Merle es como una hermana para mi… nunca fue lo mismo –Sonrió

-¿Una mujer, puede mandar en Fanelia? –Le intrigaba la idea.

-Si. Aunque las reinas que han gobernado, no eran muy bien aceptadas en aquella época…

-¿Crees que si fuera niña, la aceptarían?

-Yo me encargaría que lo hicieran…

* * *

Estaba bañada en sudor. No sabia ya cuanto tiempo llevaba con contracciones… ¡Cuánto daría por una epidural! 

Cada vez que preguntaba si faltaba mucho, le decían que ya casi… Aunque después de la 13va vez que pregunto se dio a la idea de que ese ya casi, tardaba mucho en llegar.

-¿Puedo ver a Van? –Tomo aire en un momento, que se calmaron los dolores.

-No, mi reina. Según nuestras costumbres, solo lo puede ver después de que nazca el bebe. –Una comadrona le respondió.

-Pero quiero verle…

-No creo que sea posible.

Un nuevo dolor las hizo interrumpir su conversación. Cada vez eran más seguidas, eso solo quería decir que ya casi era la hora…

* * *

-¡Amo Van! –La gata se acerco al moreno. 

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, cada vez son más seguidas las contracciones. Aunque Hitomi pide verlo, y no se lo permiten. –Se recargo en una pared. –Me mando un recado para usted…

-¿Si?

-Que lo quiere mucho, y que haga lo posible para entrar a la habitación… -Bajo su tono de voz. –La ventana esta abierta.

-No desaproveches Van, ve con ella… -Allen le abrió el ventanal.

* * *

No supo bien como ocurrió todo, solo que a mitad de su contracción la habitación se lleno de plumas. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su esposo a su lado, tomándole la mano. 

-Estas aquí –Le dijo en cuanto el dolor tomo su descanso.

-¿Crees que me lo iba a perder? –Le sonrió

-Eh, este disculpe su alteza… Usted no puede estar aquí… -Una mujer se les acerco.

-¿Por qué no? –La desafió con la mirada.

-Ya sabe, es la costumbre…

-No me importa. Yo quiero estar con mi esposa…

-Por favor…

-¡ARGH! –Era la contracción más fuerte que había tenido hasta ese momento

-¿Hitomi¿Estas bien? –Le seco un poco del sudor que corría en su rostro.

-Ya es hora… Esta coronando… -Era la voz del doctor.

-¿Cómo que coronando? –Se estaba empezando a poner histérico.

-Se esta empezando a asomar la cabeza… -Le dio una indicaciones a las mujeres que estaban ahí.

-¿La cabeza? –Van miro a su esposa.

-Por favor, no te vayas a desmayar. –Sonrió, aun salían sonrisas en su rostro cansado.

-No…

-Muy bien, reina Hitomi… ¿Lista para pujar? –El doctor acomodo unas sabanas en la cadera de la joven.

-Si…

-A la cuenta de 3… 1… 2… 3 ¡Puje! –Empujo sus piernas para ayudarle

-¡ARGH¡DUELE! –El rostro de Hitomi estaba rojo por el esfuerzo.

-Vamos, mi amor. Tú puedes… -Van no sabia exactamente que decir en esos momentos.

-Descanse un momento, tome todo el aire que pueda… Va muy bien, con tres empujones más y ya saldrá…

-Me duele, Van…

-Lo se… resiste un poco mas…

-Tengo miedo… -Sus ojos se le cristalizaron. –Me gustaría que mis papas estuvieran aquí…

-Shhhh, tranquila. Ya se que te hacen falta…

-Muy bien. Ya sabe, a la cuenta de 3, 1… 2… 3

-¡ARGH!

-¡Ya casi sale la cabeza, su alteza! Un poco más…

-¡ME DUELE!

* * *

Los gritos de la joven de la Luna Fantasma se oían en el cuarto de a lado. Después de eso Allen salio al pasillo seguido de Merle. 

-No me imagino como estará Van en este instante… -Schezar veía la puerta.

-Nunca la había oído gritar así… -Merle se comía las garras de sus manos.

* * *

-La cabeza ya salio… Tiene mucho cabello. Mire su majestad… -El doctor le hizo una seña a Van. 

Temeroso se acerco, y vio la pequeña cabeza de su primogénito. Se volteo con alegría a ver a Kanzaki.

-¡Tiene mi cabello!

-¡Que bueno! –Apenas si podía controlar sus respiraciones agitadas. -¡ARGH!

-Viene la parte más difícil… Los hombros… Con fuerza su alteza…

Fue suficiente ese último esfuerzo para que saliera. Los sollozos de Hitomi no se hicieron esperar en el momento que su bebe empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué es? –Era poca la voz que le quedaba

-Una hermosa niña… -El doctor les acerco el pequeño bulto a la feliz pareja.

-Es hermosa, mi amor. –Van también lloraba de alegría. Acaricio con ternura la pequeña frente, y le deposito un beso.

La recién estrenada madre, se enderezo para darle su primer alimento a la pequeña. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Era una sensación increíble saber que en sus brazos estaba el fruto del amor que se profesaban ella y Van…

-Felicidades. ¿Cuándo hará el anuncio del nacimiento? –La mujer más longeva de las que estaban ahí les hablo. –Todo el pueblo esta esperando saber que ya tiene una princesa.

-Es que… -Veía a sus dos mujeres.

-Ve. No puedes dejar esperando a tu reino. -Hitomi con la mano libre que tenía le acaricio su cara.

-No tardo. –Le dio a cada una un beso.

* * *

En cuanto Merle vio salir a van, le empezó a bombardear con preguntas. 

-¿Qué fue¿Niño¿Niña? –Signos de interrogación la rodeaban.

-¿Me acompañan? –Les hizo una seña. Voy a anunciar el nacimiento.

-Te seguimos –Allen se emparejo al paso del pelinegro.

Llegaron a la entrada del palacio. La escena era digna de recordarse. Como ya estaba entrando la noche, los aldeanos estaban con antorchas encendidas Todos a la espera del anuncio. Un consejero se les acerco y les informo que habían venido gente desde otros pueblos, solo para saber del nacimiento del bebe de los salvadores de Gaea.

Cuando la gente noto que su rey ya estaba al pie de las escaleras del palacio; guardaron silencio…

-Antes que nada quiero agradecerles de parte de mi esposa y yo; su presencia aquí. Y yo se que están ansiosos de saber la gran noticia que nos tiene reunidos aquí. –Trago saliva. –Fanelia tiene una princesa…

El pueblo soltó en risas, y gritos. Fuegos artificiales empezaron a alumbrar el cielo nocturno de ese día. Todos se daban abrazos y le mandaban bendiciones a sus soberanos.

-¡Felicidades, amigo! –Allen los estrecho entre sus brazos. –Lo que deseabas…

-Gracias. –Volteo a ver a Merle que estaba llorando sostenida por otro de sus consejeros. -¿No me vas a felicitar?

-¡AMO VAN! –De la carrera y el abrazo que le propino, ambos cayeron al piso. –Yo se cuanto significa para ti esto… No se que decirte… -No podía tranquilizar sus lloriqueos.

-No me digas nada. Yo se que tu y yo, sentimos los sentimientos del otro. –Se paro y le extendió la mano. -¿Quieres ir a conocerla?

-Claro.

* * *

-Parece que les alegra tu nacimiento, mi pequeña –Sus ojos verdes veían a la pequeña que estaba dormidita en sus brazos. –Yo pensé que no iban a aceptar que fueras niña, pero me equivoque. 

-La adoran, debiste ver sus rostros. –El papa llego para ponerse a lado de ellas. –Mira quien vino a visitarlas…

Merle y Allen entraron a paso sigiloso a la habitación. Merle se emociono de verla tan pequeña.

-¿Cómo le piensan poner? –Allen veía como los tres miraban a la princesa de esa nación.

-Pensamos en varios nombres… Yo tengo un favorito… -Van estaba embobado en su hija.

-Ah si¿Cuál es? –Hitomi miraba divertida la cara de su marido.

-Himeko… significa princesa. –Observo a los que estaban en su habitación.

-¡Perfecto! Le queda como anillo al dedo… -Hitomi no pudo ocultar el bostezo que se hizo presente.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos Merle. Han de estar exhaustos… -Miro a la pareja.

-Solo un poco…

-Mañana vengo a verlos… A los tres. Hasta mañana. –Ya iba a salir cuando se regreso a decir algo. –Feliz cumpleaños Princesa Himeko…

* * *

Las primeras noches habían sido un calvario para la pareja. Y es que habían pedido que no querían nodrizas ni nada por el estilo, para la bebe. Querían atenderla ellos… 

Grave error…

-Te toca, Van… -Una somnolienta Hitomi movía a la persona de lado. Y es que Himeko estaba llorando.

-¿Umh? –Tardo un poco en reaccionar. –Ah si, ya es hora de cambiarle el pañal.

Con pasos torpes se paro de la cama y abrió el cajón de la cómoda que estaba contigua a la cunita.

La cuna (regalo de Millerna y Dryden) era de metal pintado con oro de 10 quilates (son reyes, que querían). Era de estilo antiguo. La cubría un velo; toda la ropa de cama era blanca y en los bordes tenían las iniciales de la bebe. H.F.K Himeko Fanel Kanzaki.

-Hola, hermosa. –La tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en su lado de la cama. Al solo contacto de los brazos paternales, el llanto ceso. –Eres de rápida digestión, no tiene mucho que tu mama te dio de comer.

Parecía que Himeko le entendía a su papa; por que sonreía ante los comentarios que le hacia.

Le encantaba vera reír de esa manera cada vez que hablaba con ella. Cada vez que Hitomi lo veía de esa manera le decía que se veía gracioso.

Las cosas empezaban a normalizarse…

* * *

-¡Por favor, Lady Himeko! Regrese a sus clases. Su padre se va a molestar con nosotras. –Dos jóvenes corrían tras de una niña de 5 años. 

-¡NO! Hoy llegan noticias de mis abuelitos de la tierra. –Los holanes de su vestido se mecían al paso apresurado que llevaba. –Quiero estar ahí cuando le lleguen a mi mama…

-¡Que ese escándalo! –Van salio de su despacho.

-¡Su majestad! –Las dos jóvenes se pusieron pálidas la ver la cara de su rey.

-¡Papi! –La niña se echo a los brazos de su papa.

-Oye¿no deberías estar en tus clases? –Observo el rostro infantil que le observaba.

-Si. Pero, hoy llegan noticias de mis abuelitos…

-Cierto… hoy es el día. ¿Quieres que vayamos con mama? –Le sonrió

-¡SI!

-Himeko… A tu mama no le va a gustar que tu papá te este consecuentando –Allen le movía los dedo en señal negativa.

-¿Consecu, que? No entendí lo que me dijiste. -Y le dio una sonrisa que desarmo al rubio.

-Bueno, anden ya vayan con Hitomi. Y ustedes. –Volteo a ver a las doncellas encargadas de Hime (como de cariño le decían). –No digan nada, y nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

-Esta bien, señor.

Las jóvenes regresaron a sus otros quehaceres. Allen se metió al despacho de Van, para seguir con el papeleo que estaban haciendo. Y padre e hija se dirigieron a la habitación de este.

* * *

-Ya demoraron… de seguro tuvieron problemas con el dije… -Hitomi daba vueltas alrededor de su alcoba 

-Si te sigues preocupando, mami hermanito ponerse malo. –Himeko se echo a las piernas de su mama.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hime? –La niña volteo a ver al moreno que las veía desde la puerta. -¿Te volviste a escapar de tus clases?

-Si… pero papi dijo que estaba bien. –La pequeña tenía los ojos verdes de su mama. Y el cabello oscuro de su papa.

-La consientes mucho… No quiero pensar como van a ser ustedes dos con el próximo bebe… -Le miro en tono de reproche a su esposo.

-Muy consentidores… -Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa. -¿Aun no hay noticias?

-No, ya es tarde. Quedaron de enviarme las fotos de mis sobrinos y las fotos de los hijos de Yukari. –Se sentó en la cama seguida de la princesita. –Por cierto, les encanto tu pintura, Hime.

-¿De veras?

-Si. Dicen que tienen una nieta muy bonita y que esperan que tu hermanito o hermanita sean igual de lindos que tu… -La reina acaricio el cabello de su hija

Una luz de color rosa se hizo presente en la habitación. Y unos papeles se dejaron ver en el piso.

-Ya se habían tardado…

* * *

Por segunda vez desde el mandato de Van, el pueblo estaba en ascuas en espera de saber que había tenido esta vez la reina. 

Van (otra vez) no se había separado de su esposa durante el alumbramiento. A la pequeña Himeko la estaban cuidando Allen y Merle.

-¿Falta mucho? –la pequeña escribía algo con sus colores.

-No lo se. –Merle intentaba ver sobre los hombros de esta, pero era imposible. A la menor provocación Hime se lo impedía.

-¿Qué tantos escribes, pequeña? –Allen le acaricio su cabeza.

-El futuro de mi hermano…

-¿Futuro¿Hermano? –Merle y Allen se observaron, definitivamente esa pequeña era hija de Hitomi.

* * *

Las predicciones de la pequeña habían sido acertadas. El segundo hijo de Van y Hitomi había sido varón. Después del correspondiente anuncio, Van fue por su hija para que conociera su hermano. 

-¿Es el, mami? –Se sentó a lado de ella, sosteniendo lo que había estado escribiendo.

-Si… ¿Qué traes en tu mano?

-Unas cosas que estaba pensando… -le dio el papel a Van, mientras agarraba la diminuta mano de su hermano.

Lo que leyeron sus ojos no podían creerlo. Mas o menos el texto decía así.

Mi hermano será el último, mis papas no tendrán más descendencia.

Yo, tendré un novio rubio. No se, es gente muy cercana a nosotros… Y mis hijos serán reyes de aquí y otro lugar.

Papas vivirán mucho. Y siempre estarán con nosotros.

Tía Merle y Tío Allen, encontraran papa y mama para sus hijitos. Serán felices.

A mi hermano le pondrán como se llamaba el hermano de papa. Y será muy diferente a mí…

Le extendió el papel a su esposa, que tuvo la misma reacción que el… Su hija predijo el futuro de todos…

* * *

Si, ambos príncipes eran muy diferentes… 

Himeko tenía el carácter impulsivo, explosiva, aventurera y le encantaba mostrar sus alas cada vez que podía. Cosa que angustiaba a su madre. Y divertía a su papa.

Folken era tranquilo, estudioso, un poco temeroso y muy preocupado por los protocolos del reino de sus padres… Cosa que enfurecía a su hermana mayor…

Y eso que solo tenían 12 y 7 años de edad respectivamente.

De lo que no había duda, eran que todos en Fanelia querían a los príncipes…

-Mama, Folken se encerró otra vez en la biblioteca…

-¿Se encerró o lo encerraste?

-Bueno, es que le dije que quería practicar con la espada y se encerró ahí. –Jugaba con el bies de su vestido.

-Pero si al el le gusta practicar con la espada… -Miro la sonrisa picara de su hija. -¿Cómo iban a practicar?

-Jeje… El iba a ser mi muñeco de entrenamiento… -Intentaba disimular sus carcajadas…

-¡Himeko! No esta bien, que intentes usar a tu hermano para esas cosas… -y se encamino hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

La noche había caído en Fanelia. Y unos esposos estaban recostados en su cama. Comentando el castigo que le pondrían a la princesa. 

-Es la tercera vez que intenta usar a su hermano para practicar… -Hitomi estaba recostada en el pecho de Van.

-Creí que ya había entendido con el castigo pasado…

-Ya ves que no… Además de que me costo mucho trabajo sacar a Folken de ahí. Y cuando lo saque de ahí me dijo que su hermana era una maniática de las armas. –Una gota rodó por la nuca de la castaña.

-No nos podemos quejar… Los dos son buenos hijos… Se quieren y aunque lo dudemos se respetan y protegen

-Si, nunca creí tener una familia como la que tenemos. Me siento orgullosa de todo lo que tenemos. –Observo su argolla de matrimonio la de ojos esmeraldas.

-Aparte de nuestra familia, la economía en Fanelia esta mejor que nunca. Y el hijo de Millerna y Dryden cada vez se hace más astuto en los negocios…

Hitomi cayó por un segundo. Recordó la predicción de su hija, el día que nació Folken. Alguien cercano, rubio… ¡Por Kami! Tucker iba a ser…

-¿Qué piensas, amor? –Los ojos rubíes de Van se clavaron en la cara de Kanzaki.

-Eh, nada. No me hagas caso…

-Eres rara…

-¿Qué pensarías si Tucker y Himeko se casaran algún día?

-Que nunca lo permitiría…

-No te creo, seria la felicidad de tu hija…

-No quiero pensar en eso ahora. Solo se que aun nos espera un largo camino en nuestras vidas y en las vidas de nuestros hijos.

-Si. El nacimiento de ellos solo fue el comienzo de todo…

-Y me gusta la idea de tener que vivir el resto de nuestras vidas a tu lado. –Van le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa.

-Eres un romántico…

Los besos y las caricias se volvían a hacer presentes esa noche; como en todas las demás. Pero antes de dejarse llevar Hitomi hizo un último comentario.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos eso no absuelve a Himeko de su castigo…

-Ya lo veremos…

Nuestra historia ha terminado, pero su viaje recién empieza. El destino esta echado; solo falta ver si sus protagonistas se deciden a seguirlo…

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Snif... Mi historia se ha terminado. Gracias a los que leyeron mis palabras.**

**Ya se queda como en continuacion, pero la serie se quedo igual; asi que no se quejen... Ne, es broma.**

**Reviews**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON.**

**elanorbolson, luna, anaid, jennifer, azka, yunuem, katmaila droga, mei fanel, mina fanel.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Este epilogo (como mi cap de The Prince of Tennis) son mi regalo de cumpleaños. Cumplo 18 años el 1ro de abril.**

**No se que mas decir, mas que esta es una de mis historias que mas satisfacciones me han dado, aqui, en FF.**

**No me voy a perder, seguire escribiendo El Nuevo Reinado De Los Dioses y demas historias que tengo en proceso. Asi, que leanme!**

**Una vez mas gracias a todas las personas que han leido esto. Que en un principio era solo un song fic/oneshot, y se convirtio en algo mas.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
